Two Princes
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: A Loki/Hal Hollow Crown AU. Loki takes to stalking the rebellious teen prince of England, with unknown consequences for both of them. Worst summary ever, I know. Rating may change as I post more chapters. Knowing me, there'll probably be some smut along the line as well, because I ship it hard. Frostprince is my muse.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Princes**

**Author's Ramblings:**

**Right, given that as of today my Christmas exams are over, I thought I'd start a little something. I've been meaning to write a Hal/Loki fic for **_**ages, **_**but seeing that I'm the laziest person since Sputnik, that never really came around. Until now. So yes, here you have the pinnacle of my Hal/Loki feels compressed into one story.**

_**Prologue**__: _

_Day by day, Loki watched him. The drunken, vagrant prince of England. A continuous failure to both his father and his country. Prince Hal, renowned for his sharp wit and humour. Revelling in the company of whores and highwaymen, the prince was much less than what was expected than him. That was what separated him from the others. Loki could see the whole of Midgard from the Observatory, but still, this young man affected him so. They had so much in common._

_Sometimes Loki wondered about how he would fare in a war of words with the prince. They both had their intelligence, not to mention the shadow cast upon them by their societies. Loki was not a strong warrior, nor a respected king. His only edge was with the arts of sorcery, and that was something shunned by Asgard. He wanted so badly to meet the human prince, but could not muster the courage needed._

_Until that one, fateful day._

"For the love of the nine realms Thor, do be quiet!" Loki hissed at his brother, who was singing merrily at the top of his voice.

"Why so morose, brother?" Thor enquired, in no way put out by Loki's scolding, "The raging war against the filth of Nornheim has ended! Asgard is victorious!" Thor continued in a flamboyant manner.

"The battle ended three weeks ago, Thor. I suppose you're still drunk from the celebrations. "With that, Loki turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room, leaving a slightly bewildered Thor behind him. While casually exiting the throne room, Loki felt a worry growing at the back of his mind. He had begun to worry himself a lot, as his fixation with the young Midgardian prince had only intensified as of late. He found him checking on Hal twice as much as he used to, even if there was nothing to check _on._ _What if something's happened? _Came through Loki's mind at least three times a day, and most of the time, it ended with him taking a peek at Earth. Right now was one of those moments. Something felt off; something was not right.

Loki lightly jogged over to the observatory, and bid the gatekeeper a pleasant day. His light footsteps pattered softly along the shimmering, crystalline texture of the Bifrost Bridge. Its colours were dimmed by the dark and ominous clouds which hung over the sky. Loki stood on the edge, and searched for his prince. Watching Midgard had now become more interesting to the Asgardian. He now revelled in the ministrations of the mortals, and most important, the wellbeing of England. At the moment, the country was in a state of political unrest. Judging by what Loki had heard from the court meetings that Hal so begrudgingly attended, there was some sort of rebel attack upon the country. This only greatened his concern. After several moments of sifting through the primitive lives of Midgard, he rest his eyes upon Hal.

What he saw, however, was far from what he had expected.

Everything was going to change.

**Part One: Long Live the King (Hal's POV)**

He sat, quite still, on the hollow throne. This was not how it was supposed to be. Hal was supposed to have ascended the throne in the wake of raucous cheer, and the adulation which he had so long been denied. Now, the only entity which filled the prince's heart was emptiness. Sheer silence and hollowness crept into his mind and refused to leave. Warm tears trickled down his icy countenance, as he thought of the times ahead.

His father was now dead.

No longer would he be the rebellious, shunned Prince Hal, but a beloved king; the fifth of his name.

"Long live the king!" Voices bellowed outside.

Even though the joyous cheers of his subjects should have filled the emptiness inside him, Hal still felt as though he had been winded. Slowly casting his eyes around the desolate room, he looked upon the relics carved into the wall with derision. Lies, war and emptiness. That was all there was to the throne of England. Unable to keep the torrent of tears from breaking through his trembling eyes, he let out a guttural gasp and buried his face in his hands. At that moment, the emptiness within Hal's heart changed. It left him, and in its place, emerged worthlessness. The feeling entered his skin and began strangling him, until he could no longer see.

Eyes blinded, ears ringing, Hal staggered to his feet. His entire body was aching, so much that he steadied himself on the vermillion armrest of the throne for support.

_Throne. Crown. _How Hal hated the words! For years, he had dreamt of this moment, yet the chill of reality had now changed him. No longer could he wallow about in the dirt in the company of common folk. He _had_ to change his ways, or risk the ruin of all, and that thought dawned upon him as the morning sun creeps over a battlefield. Hal needed help. He needed a friend. Somebody to hold him and whisper words of comfort in his ears, in such desolate times.

"Help me..." The words left Hal's mouth before he could stop them. They were no more than a whisper. As soon as the words left his trembling lips, Hal could feel a strange presence in the throne room. A chill racked his body, despite there being no wind to conjure it.

Hal was not alone.

Pupils dilated, Hal's eyes spun wildly in his sockets, trying to penetrate the darkness of the shadows. Could it be one of his enemies, come to slice his throat in the darkness? Fear racked his body, as he staggered to his feet and clasped his sword. Hal's breath left him in sharp and ragged gasps, as he turned blindly, trying to see his enemy in the dark.

Suddenly, he felt something.

_A hand came down onto his shoulders._

Hal felt the blood drain from his face, and he was now too numb to swing his sword. All he could do was turn slowly to meet the face of the intruder. His breath hitched in his throat as soon as he had turned enough to meet the eyes of this elusive person.

A man, of equal height stood before him. His features were most definitely not of this world, for they were carved to the uttermost perfection. He was_ beautiful. _The man had iridescent green eyes, which felt like hot flames upon his own eyes. Shiny, smooth locks of raven hair framed the man's pale and cadaverous features, like curtains around a window frame. Sheer perfection was all that glowed from his body. His thin lips were curved downwards slightly and hard lines of worry surrounded them. Hal's eyes now found the courage to rake down this angel's body. He was dressed in sheer regalia, only worthy of the heavens. Golden vambraces. Leather.

Hal opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the angel's thumb just below his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Why so forlorn, my dear mortal?" The angel's words silkily poured into Hal's ears like a river breaking around a bend.

Mortal, he had called him. So he really was _not _of this realm. Regardless, Hal was now a king, and he could address anyone in any way he so pleased.

"I-I am no mere mortal. I am the King of England, and you shall do well to remember it. Who would you be?" Hal managed to choke out. The creature's eyes flashed with understanding.

"Your father his died." He merely said. Hal felt a strange heat pooling in his body; the angel's voice was _so smooth._

_"Yes. _The burden of the throne has fallen to me now. And I say, who are you?"

"_The burden of the throne has fallen to me now. _What a clever remark; I hope to use that someday. There are many of my realm who lack such understanding. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and lies. And you are Prince Harry of Wales, soon to become the fifth King of your name. "

Hal honestly had no idea how to respond to this. So the creature was a prince, and a _God?_ Despite all Hal was brought up to believe, he trusted the word of this stranger. Loki was now smiling, and he ran a long, white finger across Hal's tear-stained cheek, rousing a gasp.

"I heard you ask for help_ Hal." _Loki said, in barely more than a whisper. The God's casual use of his nickname caused Hal to feel very uncomfortable.

"Have you been... watching me?" Hal murmured, with a trace of fear mingled with awe, in his voice. Loki only widened his tight smile, and increased the intensity of his gaze, while flicking his eyelashes.

"You know that I have." He would not give up his answer so easily. Given that he was apparently the _God of Mischief and Lies, _Hal realised that he would be challenged intellectually. Without thinking, Hal brought up his own hand to meet Loki's, and rested them upon his cheek. This action caught the God off guard, and a flash of emotion crossed over Loki's face. It was gone in a flash, however.

"Tell me. For _how long_ have you been watching me?" Hal continued, unwilling to break their gaze. If the God had been watching him any longer than two weeks, he would know about the rebellious prince's ministrations. He would be aware of his vagrant behaviour, and seedy activities. The worry must have been plain as day, for Loki chuckled and brought his other hand to cup Hal's face.

"Long enough, young prince."


	2. Chapter 2

At the God's words, Hal felt a shiver run through him. A feeling of embarrassment crept upon him, and he felt his ears begin to redden. It was as if Loki could read him like a book, as he merely smiled and placed a hand on Hal's cheek.

"Fret not, young one. I do not judge. I have seen things in my realm that would make your past actions seem like good deeds. Now co-"

"Thank you." Hall quickly said, before placing a hand on the God's hip and stroking it tenderly. At that, Loki's emotional barrier faltered, and he let out a warm smile at Hal's touch.

"What for, little one?" He smoothly asked. Loki's voice was like velvet silk; it trickled through the air and seeped into Hal's skin.

"For watching over me for so very long. What were you going to say before?" As naïve as Hal seemed, he really felt as if he could trust this stranger. There was something about his smooth words and icy feeling that warmed the cockles of his heart.

"I was going to thank you, instead. Being a God is not what you mortals expect it to be. We live a thousand lives of men and more, and sometimes, we can never find anyone to share it with. Oh, my mortal Prince. My mortal King. You have done more for me than anyone of my realm. Please, grant me the one privilege of... a kiss."

Loki's words left Hal in a haze. Hal had never been with a man before, but judging by Loki's slow stroking along his chest, that fact wasn't true for the God. Hal was sure that Loki could feel his racing heart in his chest, threatening to rip out at any given moment.

No thoughts filled his head at that moment.

Just pure _need. _

Without another word, Hal gripped Loki's hips and pulled the God even closer, if that were even possible. Their lips locked together like the key to some forbidden door, and Hal felt the God's tongue wrestling with his own.

Loki let out strained grunts, as he tangled his long, white fingers in Hal's hair, and further explored every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Hal felt his neck being tilted backwards, and felt Loki's mouth attach onto it. It felt _so good._ So good that Hal could not keep the groan from escaping through his lips. He felt a tricksy smile form against his neck, and let out another shameless moan when he felt teeth bite into the soft flesh inside his collarbone. Loki's hands continued to wander down the king's body, and he found this to be a good opportunity to whisper devilish things into his ear.

"I've always wanted you, Hal. You. Are._ Mine" _Loki growled into Hal's twitching ear, evoking another laboured gasp from the human.

"Y-yes. All yours, Loki. All yours..."

Thor looked on with concern. Unable to let his brother just stalk off in such a rage, the Thunder God felt obliged to follow him. His concern had only greatened when he heard that his brother had quickly left for Midgard. Now, Thor was completely dazed, looking upon his brother from the Observatory. While he had always been aware of Loki's fondness for the same sex, he had never suspected anything like this.

But a Midgardian king?

Honestly?

Even though it was somewhat wrong, Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from the erotic spectacle occurring before him. Loki was positively _devouring _the poor unfortunate mortal, while whispering obscenities into his ears. Sometimes Thor wondered what it would be like if Loki said such things to _him._

Brushing off the thoughts instantly, Thor went back to feeling confused again.

_Odin, damn it Loki. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two: Expect the Unexpected**

"_Looks like Loki's getting lucky." _A voice hissed from behind Thor. With an incredulous gasp, Thor swerved around, only to smile fondly at the person standing behind him.

"Well, hello Fandral. Have you seen my brother?" Thor grinned, while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and guiding him towards the edge of the Bifrost, so to get a better view.

"Hm. Not since he left my room this morning." He cackled in response.

"You're so bloody inappropriate." Thor grunted.

Strangely enough, Thor could not tell whether Fandral was being serious or not, such was the nature of his friend. But considering the passion and the love that Loki now bestowed upon the mortal, Thor reckoned that he had not just dallied around with Fandral. Then again, Loki was a talented liar.

"Whoah!" Fandral now looked flabbergasted, as he looked upon Loki and Hal from afar.

"Should we do something?" Thor was genuinely concerned. Loki had never before expressed any desire to be with a mortal, and how here he was _having sex_ with one on the day of his coronation. Loki was so tightly wound up that Thor was not surprised that he had finally snapped.

"He seems to be doing no harm." Fandral said calmly, before widening his eyes in shock and horror, "Oh my!"

Thor was now too exhausted to even keep looking at Loki's encounter with the mortal. Fandral was right, Loki would have his fun, come back to Asgard and nothing more would be said. After all, it wasn't as if the two were in love.

Right?

"I love you." The words left Loki's mouth before he could stop them. For once in his life, he felt valued. The two were completely spent, lying on the cold palace floor. He wrapped his arms around his mortal lover and kneaded at his chest.

"I-I love you too." Hal groaned in response. "Are you leaving now?"

Hal's question caught Loki by surprise.

"Why in the nine would I be _leaving_, dear king?"

"Well... you are a God. And I am but a mere mortal. This relationship cannot be."

At that, Loki began to feel quite angry. For weeks and months, Loki had longed for Hal. It had hurt him for so long; the knowledge that he would never have him. Now, Loki was here. Consoling Hal and making him feel happy. And he had been _asked to leave. _

"What? Do you wish it to end?" Loki growled, while gripping Hal's arm hard. Loki had perhaps been unaware of the strength of his grip, as tears began to well up in Hal's eyes and whimpers of pain came from his throat. He squirmed and gasped, and finally managed to choke out some words.

"No- I didn't- Please, you're hurting me!"

"Quiet. Do you think me above you? Are you ashamed of what we did?" Loki loosened his grip on Hal's arm and felt a pang of guilt run through him when he saw the red welts made on the pale skin.

"No! Please, no! I was only asking; don't leave me!"

The pleading look in Hal's eyes caused a rush of warmth to come over the Trickster, and he completely relinquished his grip on Hal and went about healing the red marks on his arm.

"I won't. And I am sorry I lost my temper with you. It's just that I've never been so..."

"Close to someone?" Hal murmured into Loki's ear. "It's okay, my angel. Neither have I."

Hal brought t Loki's face towards his own again and planted an innocent kiss onto the God's mouth, which was in the shape of a crooked smile.

"Loki..."

"Yes?"

"There is something I want from you."

"Anything, my love."

Hal took a deep breath.

"Take me to your home."

A gasp of shock passed through Loki's slightly open mouth, and a troubled expression came over his face. This was a taxing demand. Mortals seldom or never walked the halls of Asgard, and Loki knew that he would not be able to concoct a lie to cover this one up. Plus, he could sense his nosy brother watching him from the Observatory. _What a git. _Loki thought angrily.

"Hal... It is not as simple as you think. "Loki began apologetically. Hal's eyes narrowed.

"Why not? Can't you just take me to your realm? I have little feeling for this Earth anymore. Call me selfish, call me what you wish, but it is true. I long for a different world."

"Believe me love, if I could, I would whisk you off in my arms and marry you straight away." Hal flushed at the image of himself marrying Loki. Loki too, smirked. "Yes, I would. We would live in happiness for all of eternity. But ... the problem is that I too am a prince."

Loki's words sent a sting of disappointment mingled with shock to enter Hal's veins. Se he was royalty. That would explain his attire. Despite his upset, Hal could understand why Loki could not take him back. The thought of his _own _subjects reacting to their king having a male lover out in the open would be awful. Let alone Loki's.

"I see." Hal said quietly, looking away from Loki's intense gaze. He felt his cheeks once again grow red, when he felt Loki's fingers lightly brush over his lower stomach, and slowly reach downwards. A whine came through Hal's mouth and he rested his head in the crook of Loki's shoulder.

"Hm. I hate to see you so upset." Loki breathed, completely ignoring the laboured gasps and moans which came from his lover. Quickly muttering a spell to conceal himself from his ridiculous brother who was _still watching,_ Loki began to think.

There was a way to take Hal to Asgard, indeed. With one of the esoteric passageways into the realm, unbeknownst to all but him. With some luck, Loki would be able to take Hal into Asgard with no one noticing, and keep him hidden until he thought of some way to reveal his presence. Suddenly, Loki took his hand away, causing Hal to almost shout in annoyance.

"Loki!"

The God smiled fondly.

"I'll make it up to you, darling. Later. For now, I may have an idea. It would involve you entering my realm. But for now, you will have to listen carefully."

Hall only nodded, with a slightly irritated look on his face. Loki proceeded to tell him all about Asgard and the nine realms, all the way from the chill and evil of Niffleheim, to the golden realm that was his home. He explained about the Bifrost and the ever-knowing gatekeeper and why they would need to be quick and quiet.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you ask of me. When do we leave?"

"Whenever you wish. Should our expedition go ill, there is a chance that you will not see this realm again. Whatever you wish to say goodbye to, you should do it now. "Loki said quickly, while clothing himself via means of magic. He peeked over his shoulder and ran his eyes over Hal hungrily. Once again, Hal blushed; however there was soon no need for it, as his clothes had suddenly appeared on his body like they had never been gone in the first place.

"There is nothing I wish to see again, love. I only wish to be with you."

"Shall we?" Loki began smoothly, offering a hand out for Hal to take.

"Yes." Hal breathed nervously.

When he was on his feet, Loki put both of his arms around him, so to protect him from some invisible foe. They were roughly the same height, with Loki surpassing him only by an inch or so. It was time.

Hal shut his eyes and buried his head deep into his Trickster's green cape.


End file.
